Talk:Dr Deceit Fish
Poles requests Why are the Icelantica poles are counted among the Min. Pole? Some quest to unlock Icelantica? I don't remember anything like that (but I certainly don't have the best memory). --R-R-Eco (talk) 23:20, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :I really do not know. But I can come up with 3 possible reasons. :1) Story / plot encounters. As you suggested. Dr Deceit is one of the characters (owns resource exchange I think). I also do not recall this being the case either, but my memory is not as good as it used to be plus I only follow the stories loosely. IF this is the case though, that should be included in the 'Notes' section, as it is not a Minimum pole/skill Requirement. Like how it is done with another character Sir Sigfried Fish. :2) Area re-locations. Several fish has been moved around. This is not one of them that I recall though. Also kind of doubt this because if so, there should be record of it being in one the Icelantica locations ... and their is no history of this info ever being on this fish page. IF so, it needs to be updated by removing it. :3) Pole leveling (strength) notation. This is what I highly suspect is the case. Because back then, many players were working out that some fish had to have certain pole strengths. For example with the Miss Miny Fish which required Level 10 Oak Branch /Level 10 Broken Standard. But could also be caught with level 5 of any other pole (ie. Fancy Rifle). Plus as seen on Glacier Bay page here, many players were leveling their Icelantica poles elsewhere in particular Blue Crescent where this fish resides, due to bad catch rates plus the lengthy (back then) times to travel there. IF this is the case, it should be moved to 'Notes' section like how the Miss Miny is done. :What is certain is that info is no longer correct in being the Min Req. So either needs to be simply deleted, or moved to Notes section. To play it safe, I would just move it. There is plenty of history of having such data in notes area. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher ( talk ) 09:21, November 12, 2019 (UTC) ::1) I remember reading here that only the Volcano Rock can actually be caught because of the storyline, so this is not the case. ::2) Not the case. I'm pretty sure. ::3) Strange, when I tried to use an Icelantica pole in Farovia, I got the message "you can't use this pole here". ::p.s. Sigs is the owner of resource exchange.--R-R-Eco (talk) 02:25, November 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Yes a lot of them are encounters which does not result in actually catching them. Sir Sig is just one of many of those examples. Back in 2009 and 2010, the Icelantica poles were able to be used elsewhere (which at the time only consisted of Farovia Sea locations). I was one of them that did do that here n there to help level up my Holy Liberator pole instead of taking half hour to a full hour going to Glacier Bay. However, yes you are correct, that has since been changed. I suppose just another reason for this really needing to be corrected. If this was the case for it being added, it should never have been listed under Min Req anyway but should have been in the 'notes' section. I would suggest maybe making a note that it used to be able to be caught by Level 4 stronger poles including the Icelantican poles at one time but can no longer be done maybe. Maybe even labeling under Trivia ?? Or simply just doing away with it altogether. Will leave that up to you and any others that wants to join in discussion. :::As to your P.S., ha ha yea told you I only followed the story loosely. You ARE correct that Sig is the current owner of Resource Exchange. Sig had a hostile takeover over Dr Deceit and supposedly improved many of Deceit's crude formula's. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher ( talk ) 05:01, November 14, 2019 (UTC)